Own Asiavision Song Contest 22
|withdraw = |null = |winner = "Bir nima de" |map year = }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 22, often referred to as OASC #22, is the 22nd edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Incheon, South Korea, following the country's victory in the 21st edition with the song "Adios", performed by Everglow. The contest was held at the Incheon Munhak Stadium, and consisted of two semi-finals and the final. This is the third time that the country hosted the contest, after previously doing so in sixth and tenth editions. Forty-four countries participated in the contest. The contest saw the return of Cambodia, East Timor, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Iran, New Zealand, Pakistan, Qatar, Solomon Islands and Taiwan, while Papua New Guinea, Tajikistan and Tonga have withdrawn from the competition. The winner was Uzbekistan with the song "Bir nima de" performed by Munisa Rizaeva, which received a record-breaking 248 points, at the time the highest total score in the history of the contest. With a margin of 60 points, the second place went to Indonesia, which achieved their best result. The podium was completed by Hong Kong, getting their best result since their victory in the second edition, followed by Laos and Saudi Arabia – receiving their second best placement. East Timor also achieved their best result, finishing inside the top 10 on the 8th place. Out of the "Big Six" countries, only Vietnam scored a top 10 position, coming 10th, this being their third consecutive edition placing in the top 10. The host nation South Korea finished on 23rd place. Two more pre-qualified countries, Fiji and Thailand tied for the pre-last and last places respectively. Location For more details on the host country, see South Korea. 'Host City' }}Incheon, formerly romanized as Inchŏn, literally "kind river", officially the Incheon Metropolitan City, is a city located in northwestern South Korea, bordering Seoul and Gyeonggi to the east. Inhabited since the Neolithic, Incheon was home to just 4,700 people when it became an international port in 1883. Today, about 3 million people live in the city, making it South Korea's third most-populous city after Seoul and Busan. The city's growth has been assured in modern times with the development of its port due to its natural advantages as a coastal city and its proximity to the South Korean capital. It is part of the Seoul Capital Area, along with Seoul itself and Gyeonggi Province, forming the world's fourth largest metropolitan area by population. Incheon has since led the economic development of Korea by opening its port to the outside world, ushering in the modernization of Korea as a center of industrialization. In 2003, the city was designated as Korea's first free economic zone. Since then, large local companies and global enterprises have increasingly invested in the Incheon Free Economic Zone, including Samsung which chose Songdo International City as its new investment destination for its bio industry. As an international city, Incheon has held numerous large scale international conferences, such as the Incheon Global Fair & Festival in 2009. The 17th Asian Games Incheon 2014 was also held in Incheon on 19 September 2014. Incheon has established itself as a major transportation hub in northeast Asia with the Incheon International Airport and Incheon Port. The city is also home to the Green Climate Fund, an international organization addressing environmental issues. 'Venue' The Incheon Munhak Stadium (also known as Incheon World Cup Stadium or Munhak Stadium) is a sports complex in Incheon, South Korea and includes a multi-purpose stadium, a baseball park, and other sports facilities. It was Incheon United's home stadium from 2004 to 2011. It hosted three group stage matches at the 2002 FIFA World Cup. It also hosted the 2005 Asian Athletics Championships and the football matches during the 2014 Asian Games, as well as the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2014 Asian Para Games. In November 2018, the stadium hosted the 2018 League of Legends World Championship final. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 16 December 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Nineteen countries will participate in the each semi-final. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-eight semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Fiji, Samoa and South Korea also voted in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. French Polynesia, Thailand and Vietnam also voted in this semi-final. 'Final' Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all 44 participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : The broadcaster failed to submit a confirmation by the deadline and thus was automatically assumed as withdrawn. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 22nd edition. * : The head of delegation of Tajikistan has announced that will be leaving his post for other ventures. * : The broadcaster failed to submit a confirmation by the deadline and thus was automatically assumed as withdrawn. See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions